In order to maximize hydrocarbon production from hydrocarbon reservoirs, oil and gas companies simulate reservoir extraction techniques using reservoir models, and then implement actual extraction based on the outcomes identified. The complexity and accuracy of the reservoir modeling has increased both as computer technology has advanced, and as reservoir modeling techniques have improved.
In the reservoir modeling realm, there are tradeoffs between reservoir model accuracy and speed of running simulations using the reservoir model. More accurate reservoir models are more complex and take longer to produce results. Less complex reservoir models may produce results more quickly or with less computational cost, but may not adequately take into account geophysical actions and reactions. Thus, any technique which more accurately and more quickly performs reservoir modeling is highly sought after.